The Road to Sodor
The Road to Sodor is the thirtieth episode of Quest 89. 'Plot' 'Ivo Hugh recalls the time he saved Samson from some diesels. In the present, Connor, Frank and Ivo, still at sea, struggle to stay afloat. A storm makes it worse. Meanwhile on the mainland, Cody recruits his old friends and coworkers from his time as an officer on the mainland before he got a job on Sodor. Stan asks how everyone will get to Sodor to stop Metalchest, but luckily the Flying Scotsman arrives and all falls into place. Back at sea the trio's conditions worsen, until they meet the Iceberg Fleet. Crabbestal, the leader who met Frank before, offers his assistance and orders his fleet to provide Frank with stability. Not far from them, Sailor John is with Justin Brown and P.T. Boomer on his oil rig. When Frank arrives, they all begin shooting. John heads down to confront them with Skiff on the waters and Justin later joins him. The Flying Scotsman arrives on Sodor and nearly crashes into Lady, leading to a scolding from the Fat Controller who mistook the Scotsman for Andy. Lady is shocked to hear that name and informs the controller that he is very dangerous and he then sends her to go stop him. Lady tries to recruit BoCo, Sidney and Derek to help her but they all decline her offer. Diesel 10 arrives moments later and offers his help. Meanwhile, Cody and his friends have arrived at the tunnel. Cody confronts Metalchest and tries to bring him back to his side, but he refuses and a firefight breaks out, resulting in Cody falling off of a ledge and injuring his leg. While this is going on, 089 arrives at the Vicarstown Bridge and meets Gerard. Gerard was about to take 089 to his master, but Lady and the Fat Controller arrive while Diesel 10 goes on to confront Andy alone. 089 is confident about confronting the Mastermind, until it is revealed that he killed Thomas. This knowledge enrages him and he races ahead. Connor and Ivo struggle to fight off their enemies as Diesel 10 confronts Andy. Andy reveals that his plan is to kill Connor for killing D199. This angers Diesel 10 and in turn he reveals that he is going to defeat Andy to avenge all of the diesels lost in the war. They fight, Connor and his friends fight, Cody fights, and 089 prepares to fight. He enters an abandoned yard littered with corpses of engines, with Thomas' corpse in the center. Incredidite pours out of some vans and surrounds the corpse and seconds later an explosion occurs. A spirit-like entity known as Timothy posesses the body and reveals that he will destroy 089. The two have a small battle, but 089 is ultimately defeated and Timothy goes off to find Gerard. 089 wakes up in a strange area confronted by deceased allies. Thomas ultimately gives him the motivation to carry on. Back in reality, Cody is saved from Spike by Stan and Kate, who repay their debt by rescuing him. Phoenix confronts Spike about his son and Metalchest tries to escape, but Cody stops him, claiming that they'll have a long talk when this is over. Through a twisted turn of events, 089, Gerard and Timothy fall off a cliff and missles are launched by Gerard and the oil rig is blown up. The next day, Connor and Ivo wake up on a beach without Frank, leading Ivo to believe he is dead, while 089 wakes up on a ship, claiming he isn't finished yet. 'Characters ' *Dart (flashback, does not speak) *D199 (flashback) *Denton (flashback) *Paxton (flashback, does not speak) *Samson (flashback) *Norman (flashback, does not speak) *Ivo Hugh *Connor *Frank *Flying Scotsman *The Foreign Engine (cameo) *Abraham Cody *General Phoenix Brown *Stan *Kate *Nick TF89 (cameo) *OliverTheGWR11 (cameo) *Ryatron 12 (cameo) *Barrow-in-Furness Police Officers (most do not speak) *Commissioner Wallace (does not speak) *Iceberg Fleet (most do not speak) *Crabbestal *Sailor John *The Professor *The Assassin *Skiff *Lady *Winston *Sir Stephen Topham Hatt *BoCo *Sidney *Derek *Oliver (Excavator) (flashback cameo) *Diesel 10 *Metalchest *Wirez *Ching-Chong *Hatty *Zaptrap *Unnamed Gang Members (do not seak) *Lorry (does not speak) *Spike *Bulstrode (cameo) *089 *Gerard *Johnny Cuba (cameo) *Caitlin (does not speak) *Andy *Unnamed GWR 14xx *The Mastermind *Charlie (ghost) *Gunner (ghost) *Ronno (ghost) *Thomas (ghost) *Mr. Railway Man (cut, ghost) 'Locations Russia Atlantic Ocean *Oil Rig Sodor *Mainline *Killdane Station *Henry's Tunnel *Vicarstown Rolling Bridge *Killdane Scrap and Ironworks The Mainland *Barrow-in-Furness *Barrow Police Pub *Mainline *Timothy's Abode Tankopia 'Trivia' *Mr. Railway Man was going to appear in the pep-talk scene, but he was cut as the set would have been too clutterd. 'Episode' Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes